1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a display apparatus in which a current-driven light-emitting device, such as an organic electro luminescence (hereinafter referred to as “EL”) display device, are driven by using thin-film transistors. More particularly, the invention relates to a current-driven light-emitting display apparatus driven by thin-film-transistors, which realizes the suppression of deterioration with time, and to a method of producing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
The inventor of this invention carefully examined organic EL display devices driven by thin-film transistors, and ascertained the following facts.
(1) In an organic EL display device driven by thin-film transistors, since the organic EL display device is a direct-current device, direct current also runs through thin-film transistors, which are connected in series to the EL device, for the purpose of controlling it.
(2) Thin-film transistors are classified into an n-channel type and a p-channel type. These types differ extremely in the manner in which deterioration with time occurs.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to suppress the deterioration with time of thin-film transistors in a current luminescent device driven by the thin-film transistors.